The intent of this study is to identify markers for and mechanisms underlying a high metabolic susceptibility to develop obesity.The underlying hypothesis is that a high reliance on carbohydrate (cho) as an oxidative fuel is a marker which can be used to predict a high metabolic susceptibility to develop obesity.